My version of Naruto
by lions22rule
Summary: It's Naruto exept it's my version i will make 2 or 5 chapters a week. the first chapter is not that much diffrent from the anime, untill near the end.Later chapter's will be better. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Uzumaki Naruto!

_This fanfic is a diffrent version of the naruto story._

_With a lot of surpises, this chapter won't be that much diffrent from the anime/manga_

_untill it get's near the end of the chapter. and the other chapters will be much better._

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I know all of you knew that._

_----------------_

**Long ago a nine tails fox attacked the village of konoha.**

**When that tail swung it could destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami.**

**To counter it the people gathered Ninjas.**

**"Hold it here until the fourth arrives!" yelled a Ninja**

**"Don't let it reach the Village!" Yelled a wounded Ninja**

**Just then a Giant Toad with a man on his head apeared.**

**The Fourth Hokage was the one on the Giant Toad.**

**  
The Fourth sealed the demon fox in a life or death battle, and died...**

**A baby with candles all around and a seal on him, was born.**

**That babys name was Uzumaki Naruto.**

_----------------_

**Chapter 1. Meet Uzumaki Naruto.**

_----------------_

**"Hey Naruto! What the hell have you done?" Yelled a ninja running after Naruto**

**"You Idiots!" Yelled Naruto**

**"You will never be able to catch me!" He yelled**

**"None of you can do that, can you?" He asked**

**"But i can! I'm Great!" He Yelled**

**"Third. we have an emergency." Said a Ninja**

**"What is it now? Did Naruto do something?" Asked the Third Hokage**

**"Yes. The Four stone faces of the Hokage. They have been covered in graffiti!" Said a Ninja**

**"Sigh" The Third Hokage sighed**

**Naruto Managed to get away from the ninjas after him.**

**"That was too easy. I think the ninjas here have lost it. but..**

**When i become Hokage things will be diffrent." Said Naruto**

**Just Then a NInja Snook up behind Naruto.**

**"Hey Naruto!" Yelled the Ninja**

**" Ahhh! Huh? Iruka-sensei? Don't sneek up on me like that." Said Naruto**

**"What are you doing after class?" Asked Iruka**

**"Ummm...About that..." Said Naruto**

**"Shut Up! Let's go!" Yelled Iruka**

**Iruka tied Naruto up and went back to the academy.**

**"Naruto, you failed the last two exams. You should have not been fooling around like that." said Iruka**

**"Shut the hell up will you already?" Said Naruto**

**"Grrrrr...That's it! Everyone has to practis Hengo No Justsu Now!**

**Even those who passed!" Yelled Iruka**

**"What?" Yelled all the passed students**

**"Haruno Sakara. Your first." Said Iruka**

**"OK. Transform!" Said Sakura**

**She transformed into Iruka and back.**

**"Good." Said Iruka**

**Then a thing that only Sakura can see called inner sakura, came out of her.**

**"Hell yeah!" Yelled Inner Sakura**

**"Naruto you're Next." Said Iruka**

**"All right!" Yelled Naruto**

**"It's because of you we gotta do this." Said an Academy student**

**"Tch. Shut up!" Yelled Naruto**

**"Transform!" Yelled Naruto**

**Iruka had a bloody nose because...Naruto turned into a naked women!**

**"I call that my Seduction Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto!**

**"You idiot! Don't invent such a damb Jutsu!" Yelled Iruka at the top his lungs**

**A few hours later at the hokage statues.**

**"Damn it. Damn it." Said naruto**

**"Your not going until you clean up everything." Said Iruka**

**"Like i care, No one is waiting for me at home." Said Naruto**

**"Naruto...If you clean all that up I'll treat you to ramen tonight."**

**"Really? I'll finish cleanning this up in no time!**

**Later that night at Ramen Ichiraku.**

**"Naruto, why did you vandilize such a place?**

**You know who the hokage are, right?" Asked Iruka**

**"Of course i do. In other words, those who carried the name of hokage**

**were the number one ninjas in the village right?**

**And i Heard the fourth hokage is the hero that proteted the village**

**from a monster fox." Said Naruto**

**"Then Why did you...?" Asked Iruka**

**"Because i am going to receive the name of Hokage on day**

**and become greater then any of the Hokages!**

**Then, i'm going to make everyone in the**

**village recognize me! Yelled Naruto**

**"You will never become Hokage." Thought Iruka**

**"By the way Iruka i want to ask you something. Can i wear that forehead protector?**

**"No way! You gotta pass!" Yelled Iruka**

**"Your mean Iruka! That's it! Transform! Yelled Naruto**

**"Ahhhh!" Yelled Iruka!**

**The next morning.**

**"We will now start the next exam. When your name is called**

**go to the next room. the subject will be the Replication No Jutsu." Said Iruka**

**"It's the one thing that i'm not very good at..." Said Naruto**

**Later that day.**

**"But...But i have to do it! Replication Jutsu!**

**Damn it, i really messed up this time..." Said naruto Because there**

**was a clone but... It looked like crap.**

**" You fail!" Yelled Iruka**

**Later that day in the front of the academy.**

**Naruto was sitting on a swing watching the other kids**

**talk with they're parents about how they passed.**

**"I'm a ninja now right?" Said a Passed Student**

**"good job! It's something i would expect from my son!" Yelled the father of the passed student**

**"Congratulations on graduating. I'm going to fix you somthing nice to eat tonight!" said the mother of the passed student**

**"Hey, that kid is the kid. He was the only one who failed." Said a Female Ninja**

**"Serves him right. If he becomes a ninja, it's only to cause trouble.**

**Because he's really a..." Said another Female Ninja**

**Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more then that." Said another Female Ninja**

**"Huh?" Said Naruto**

**Iruka was standing right next to him.**

**Later when the sun was setting.**

**"I was not being mean." Said Iruka**

**"Then why do you pick on me the most?" Asked Naruto**

**"I want you to become really strong Naruto.**

**Since we both don't have any parents." Said Iruka**

**"But...I wanted to graduate." Said Naruto**

**"Hehehe...Fine. I will tell you a big secret.**

**You see in the hokage's house there's a scroll.**

**If you read that scroll then you learn new powerful Jutsus that**

**will make you more powerful then the hokage's.**

**Later the night.**

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

**"Huh? Said a voice**

**"Kakashi! Said Iruka**

**Kakashi open's the door.**

**"What is it?" Said Kakashi**

**"The Hokage want's everyone to go to his place!**

**Naruto is carried the Scroll of Sealing!" Said Iruka**

**"What? the Scroll of Sealing!" Yelled Kakashi**

**A few minute's later in the woods.**

**"Let's see the first jutsu is...Multiple Shadow Replication.**

**What? I'm not good at that!" Said Naruto**

**Later in the village**

**"Hokage, we cannot let this slide by as a prank!**

**The Scroll of Sealing is something dangerous that the First Hokage sealed!**

**If it's used in the wrong way, it can...If he carries it outside the village it will**

**mecome a major problem!" Yelled a Ninja**

**"Bring Naruto here." Said the Third Hokage**

**All the ninjas ran.**

**"Where could he be?" said Kakashi**

**"I'm going to spread the word throughout the village and kill Naruto.**

**Then the Scroll will be mine." Thought Iruka**

**Later in the woods.**

**"Hey, Naruto." Said Iruka**

**"Oh Hey Iruka. I only got to read one Jutsu." Said Naruto**

**"Naruto There's something i need to tell you." Said Iruka**

**"What is it?" Said Naruto**

**"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago.**

**It's a rule that only you Naruto cannot find out about. It's the rule not to say**

**that Naruto is a Demon Fox. Said Iruka**

**"What...I'm a Demon Fox...?" Asked Naruto in a Frightened Voice**

**"In other words, you are the Nine-tailed Demon Fox who**

**killed my parent's and destroyed our village! No one will reconize you!**

**Said Iruka while throwing a giant Shuriken at Naruto**

**"Chidori!" Yelled a voice**

_----------------_

**End chapter 1.**

_----------------_

**Who was the one that yelled Chidori?**

**Will Naruto be saved?**

**Find out next time! Next Chapter Chapter 2. The Great Kakashi!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Kakashi!

_All right, i was goona make this chapter in the mornning but since it's so short_

_i decided to make it to day. Oh and thank you to every one that revied._

_**--------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2. The Great Kakashi!**_

_**--------------------------------**_

**"Chidori!" Yelled a voice**

**Out of no where Kakashi came and used one of his most powerful Jutsus to destroy the giant shuriken into a million peices!**

**"Look's like i arrived just in time." Said Kakashi**

**"Who...who are you?" Asked Naruto**

**"We'll talk about that later. For now i have to deal with Iruka." Said Kakashi**

**"But...But he's my sensei." Said Naruto**

**"Naruto, he is no longer you're sensei. He is a traitor. Don't worry i won't kill him.**

**Naruto you need to get out of here, go to the Third Hokage and give him the scroll.**

**and don't get seen by anyone or they might try to kill you, no matter what you say." Said Kakashi**

**"Right." Said Naruto**

**Naruto runs off to the village to look for the The Third.**

**"Now, Iruka, Hand you're self over and mabey you're punishment won't be as bad." Said Kakashi**

**" Do you really think you can beat me? Ahahaha! Yeah right!" Yelled Iruka**

**Iruka Quickly grabed a shuriken from his Suriken Holster and threw it at Kakashi!**

**But Kakashi grabed it before it could hit him!**

**"Tch. Did you think you could get me with such a simple attack?" Said Kakashi**

**"No, but it was a diversion." Said iruka**

**"Huh?" Said Kakashi in a shock**

**"He must haven snook up behind me when i grabed the shuriken!" Kakashi thought**

**"Now die!" Yelled Iruka as he stabbed Kakashi in the neck**

**Blood Squirted out of Kakashi's neck, and blood dripped all over his cloths.**

**"Now that he's taken care of, i can go kill Naruto and get the Scroll." Said Iruka**

**"I don't think so." Said a voice that sounded like Kakashi**

**"What? No way, it can't be!" Said Iruka as he turned around**

**Iruka was surprized to see Kakashi!**

**"The Replacement Jutsu, it's really useful." Said Kakashi as the body that Iruka stabbed was really a Log**

**Kakashi punched Iruka in the face.**

**"Grrrr... I can't fail them." Said Iruka**

**Mean while.**

**Naruto was running throughout the village trying to not get seen.**

**"I'm surprized at how many ninja's are looking for me." Said Naruto quitly**

**"There's the old guy's house!" Said Naruto out loud**

**"Huh? What was that?" Said a Ninja that was looking for Naruto**

**"Damn it, i gotta hide." Naruto thought**

**"Too Late! Iruka want's to see you Nine-Tails." Said the NInja looking for Naruto**

**"What? Your working for Iruka?" Asked Naruto**

**"Yes, Nine-Tails, now come on!" Said the Ninja**

**"No!" Yelled Naruto**

**Mean while.**

**"If i fail...He'll kill me." Said Iruka**

**Iruka Jumped up and ran as fast as he can to the village, while Kakashi ran after him.**

**A few minutes later.**

**"There he is!" Yelled Iruka**

**Iruka jumped behind naruto and grabbed a kunai and held it up to his neck.**

**"Now...I will kill you! You caused me hell the past twelve years!" Yelled Iruka**

**"Iruka...Damn it! I...I won't let you do this! Said Naruto**

**"Multiple Shadow Replication!" Yelled Naruto**

**There where Naruto's all over the place!**

**Naruto grabbed Iruka's arm and threw hime at the ninja that was working for Iruka.**

**"Owww...That Hurt!" Said Iruka In pain**

**"Now it's time to finish this!" Said Naruto**

**Kakashi was watching Naruto beat up Iruka and the other Ninja from on top of a house.**

**"I better stop Naruto before he goes too far...But then again...I think i will wait a bit." Said Kakashi**

**A few minutes later.**

**Kakashi come down to where Naruto is.**

**"I think you went i little to far." Said Kakashi**

**"Yeah me too." Said Naruto**

**"You Know Naruto, you're pretty good. I think you're ready to become a Genin." Said Kakashi**

**"Really?" Naruto Said out loud**

**"Yeah, but i can't make you a Genin, that was Iruka's job. But we can ask the Third Hokage if you like. Said Kakashi**

**"Would i ever!" Yelled Naruto**

**"All right, let's get these guy's to the Third Hokage, and then we can ask him." Said Kakashi**

**A few minutes later.**

**"So...Can i? Please, please please!" Yelled Naruto**

**"Naruto...You took the Scroll o Sealing. That is almost on forgivible." Said the Third Hokage**

**"But..But Iruka told me..." Said Naruto**

**"Did you not hear me say almost on forgivible?" Said The Third Hokage**

**"Does that meen?" Asked Naruto**

**"Yes." Said th Third Hokage**

**"Yeah!" Naruto Yelled as he jumped up in the air**

_**--------------------------------**_

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

_**--------------------------------**_

**Naruto has finally become a Ninja.**

**What await's him next? Find out!**

**Next Chapter.**

_**--------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 3. Team 7**_

_**--------------------------------**_


End file.
